The Coffee Incident
by PrincessMorgan
Summary: Take one blond, a mature college student, and one very hot cup of coffee, what do you get? Please review!


The Coffee Incident 

Serena walked into the arcade and dropped into one of the booths. It was a stinking hot day and she was glade to be finally out of school. Andrew wandered over and took Serena's order.

"Hey Serena, what can I get for you today?" Andrew asked flashing her a smile.

"Um, lets see" Serena scanned the menu. "Um, I'll have… a black coffee, thanks, hold the sugar."

This comment from Serena drew the attention of certain darked haired college student sitting at the counter. He turned slightly to look at the blond grinning in the booth; he arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

"You sure you want coffee Serena, I thought you didn't like coffee?" Andrew asked the blond.

"Sure I'm sure, thanks Andrew"

With that Andrew turned on his heel and went to get the requested order. As he neared the counter, he noticed the look that young dark haired man was give a certain blond and smirked.

"Darrian, why don't you just go talk to her instead of staring at her, it's a bit obvious man." Andrew smirked even wider and went to gather Serena's coffee.

Without more prompting Darrien cautiously picked up her jet black espresso coffee and sat himself across from Serena.

"Can I help you, Jerk?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Meatball head, you don't like coffee, so why are you ordering it? It just doesn't make any sense, even for you." Intrigued as to her answer he played it cool and sipped his espresso.

"And what makes you think that I don't like coffee?" she shot back.

"Oh, come off it Meatball head, we all know your not mature enough to drink coffee" he almost laughed the last part out. Serena's face began flash red hot, as she looked at the smug college student sip his espresso. Just then Andrew came back with Serena's black coffee and placed it in front of her before heading back to the counter to serve some young kids. Serena almost blew a gasket for a moment, but once her eyes settled on the coffee in front of her, she finally understood. The plan had sounded great in her head all she had to do was put it into practice. Slowly as to not alert her victim she put her small hand around the hot coffee cup and looked into the face of the man who had mocked her for the last time. With a small smirk on her face she quickly flicked her wrist and the boiling hot contents of the cup went all over Darrien's front, soaking his crisp white shirt, tie and prestige college jacket. For a second after the event, Serena felt quite pleased with herself, until she saw the totally stunned face of her victim. Small pools of clear liquid started to form in her eyes and fall slowly down her cheeks.

Darrien was in total shock at what had just occurred. He had numerous emotions collide within him all at once. First anger, at his messed up clothing, second embarrassment at the crowd that had gathered during the incident, and lastly guilt, for making the girl in front of him feel as she was feeling now. He had forced her to do this, with his mean words. It was only a matter of time until one day she cracked, and he didn't want her to crack. He wanted her, plain and simple. He just didn't know how to go about the whole thing, so he teased her.

Serena silently cried and she started at the empty coffee cup. Darrien still hadn't moved. Once he came back to reality, he suddenly realised everyone was looking at him waiting for some kind of reaction. He took a small step towards the crying blond, but before he could make another move she jumped up from the booth and pushed past him. As she did she mumbled a low 'I'm sorry" to Darrien and flew out of the arcade doors. Darrien just stood still again trying to comprehend on what just happened. Once his thoughts registered he turned on his heel towards the door of the arcade. Andrew, reading his thoughts threw him a towel, while Darrien quickly removed the damp jacket from his body. Darrien quickly towed off, he ran out the arcade doors in desperate search for the coffee welding blond. Looking quickly left then right, and with no sign of her he used his instincts and headed towards Junaba Park.

Serena ran through the park trying to find a great hiding place, because once Darrien caught up with her, she was dead, literally. He was going to kill her for making such a fool of him and for ruining his clothes. Why couldn't she have stoped her hand, why couldn't she just have ignored him, why couldn't he just feel about her the way she felt about him? The last thought cause more tears to flow down her cheeks. Spotting an isolated tree through her blurred vision she ran towards it hoping it would provide some sort of cloak to hide herself from the world and wallow in her own misery. She collapsed at bottom of the tree and wiped away a few tears from her face.

Darrien reached the park and began scanning for the familiar blond. Seeing only a bunch of kids near the pond, he almost lost all hope until her heard a small whimper come from behind him. Turning slowly he glanced at the big tree. At first he thought his ears had betrayed him, until he caught sight of the small ball of white and blue ball huddled up next to the tree. He paused for a moment thinking about what to say to her. She was the one who threw hot coffee all over him, yet he felt the need to apologise. Moving silently towards her, he bent down to her level and touched her arm every so slightly.

Serena was pulled suddenly out of her depressing thoughts by the feel of someone touching her. Raising her head up instantly and jumping slightly backwards she tried to focus on the person or persons in front of her. Realising for the first time that it wasn't very safe for her to be in the middle of nowhere, crying.

Darrien had to admit he was slightly hurt by the way she jumped away from his touch. As she raised her head he noticed something in her tear filled eyes, he could only recognise as fear. She was afraid of him. This made him feel even guiltier.

"Serena" he began in a soft voice. Choosing to use her real name instead of his beloved nickname for her.

At the sound of his voice, Serena jumped back again, terrified as to what he was going to do to her. She had convinced herself that she deserved whatever punishment he felt necessary.

"Serena, stop backing away from me"

"I…I…I…" She started to mumbled, more and more tears spilling from her crystal eyes.

"Please stop crying," He said as he attempted to move slightly closer to her. She looked at him again. Looked into his eyes, she didn't see anger, or resentment. What she saw she couldn't quite recognise. This time she didn't back away from him, she just started at him thinking of what to say. She opened her mouth a few times to speak but no sound would come out. She closed her eyes and tried again.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Despite the softness of her voice, Darrien still heard her.

"Serena, it is I who should apologise to you. I shouldn't have teased you so much, It's just…" he paused waiting for some sort of reaction from the small blond.

"Just what?" she whispered again. This made him smile.

"You're so darn cute when you're mad." He laughed. She tilted her head and looked at him again.

"So, you're not mad at me, for splashing coffee all over you?" She whispered again.

Shaking his head he replied "No Serena. Today you taught me a very valuable lesson."

"What lesson"

"That no matter how much I tease you, it's never gong to tell you how I feel about you."

Serena almost fell sidewards. Did he really mean what he said? Or was this some kind of torture he had cooked up for her as revenge.

Noticing the flash of emotions running across her face, he knew what she was thinking.

"This isn't a joke Serena, I've been looking for a way to tell you how I feel about you, since the day you hit me in the head with that test paper. At first I tried to fight it, these feelings I had, then I used scar tactics, mainly teasing, in hoping to scar you away, but today, when I saw how much I had hurt you, I knew it had to stop."

"You really aren't kidding are you?"

"No, I'm not." he replied in a dead serious but gentle voice.

Serena swallowed hard. This was it, the moment that would make or break their fragile relationship. Either he returned her feelings of love, or he just down right loathed her.

Sucking in a deep breath, he continued. "All my life there has been darkness, loneliness and despair, until the day I met you. Since that day, every day I look forward to seeing you. To be a part, if somewhat small, of your light that shines. I've never met anyone like you, who is fun, and clever, and absolutely beautiful." As he finished the last part he dropped his head a little. He was scared of her reaction, afraid that she was going to laugh in his face. He was surprised when he felt her small soft hand under his chin, urging his eyes to meet hers. When he finally gave in and looked at her, he saw that she had stoped crying, her eyes had cleared up and they seemed to be sparkling. Finally he recognised the emotion in her eyes. She did feel it. She felt the same as he did for her.

Slowly taking her hand he pulled her fragile frame into his and slowly but surely their lips met in a soft gentle kiss. Once they broke apart it was Serena who spoke first.

"So does this mean no more Meatball head?"

Darrien just laughed. This defiantly was the start of something very beautiful.


End file.
